


Jenny of Oldstones

by ThunderHawk727



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderHawk727/pseuds/ThunderHawk727
Summary: Basically I wrote this listening to Karliene's version of Jenny of Oldstones. Also this is my first fic ever. Please be gentle with me. Comments appreciated.





	Jenny of Oldstones

Round and round she spun. The flowers in her once lustrous hair, hung limp and dead. Dancing with the ghosts of the kings long since gone. The sun rose and set. On she danced. Stars passed overhead. Still she spun. Spun away her sorrow, and pain. Until it was all but forgotten.  
Through winter to summer to winter again. Through sun and snow. She danced. Grief driving her closer and closer to madness. The ghosts of those gone for so long she had forgotten their names. She never wanted to leave the halls of kings. The walls about her crumbled to dust, still she swayed to music unheard. Damp stone passing under bare feet. As she danced she felt his touch again, heard his voice. Spinning and spinning she felt his presence beside her again. Wasting away, she danced and danced until death came for her.


End file.
